


The Word of Your Body

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Blood, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his girlfriend's sick, Castiel decides to bring her some chicken noodle soup and her homework so she won't fall behind at school, only to find out that she's not really sick after all, but in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykeadellic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/gifts).



> Dykeadellic and I both recently decided that there is not enough Meg/Cas knotting fic in this world, so I gave it a shot. Since I don't really get A/B/O, it wound up as more of an AU where people just have some animal characteristics. Hope you like it, babe.

Castiel sighed and kicked his door closed when he entered his house, grateful that he’d made it home ahead of his siblings. He dumped his books on the table and reached into his bag as his cell phone alarm went off; reminding him that it was time to take his birth control. Like he did every day, Castiel pulled the little white pill from its case, filled a glass with water, and popped it into his mouth. Like every day, he placed the glass in the drying rack and headed up the stairs to change out of his school uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt.

But unlike every day, he didn’t grab his books and bolt out the door for his girlfriend’s house before his siblings could come home.

Instead, Castiel pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Meg’s number, hoping that she was feeling well enough to talk to him. She’d already missed two days of school, and when he’d turned up at her house the day before, her father had sternly refused him entrance to the house for the second time in his life, claiming that Meg was too sick to see anybody. Azazel had been twitchy, and almost aggressive toward Castiel, a far cry from the relaxed man who jokingly called him “son” and teased him about marrying his daughter someday. Instead, the older man’s body language had practically been screaming at Castiel to get away from his territory.

He smiled in relief when Meg picked up the phone. “Cas? I really can’t talk right now.”

“You could text me,” he suggested, frowning at how feverish she sounded.

“You could text me,” he suggested, frowning at how feverish she sounded.

“I’m not feeling well,” she snapped. “I really just need to be left alone.”

“I just wanted to see if you were feeling better,” he mumbled into the phone. “Can I come see you?”

“No,” Meg said flatly. “Not today. I have to go.”

“Meg, wait-”

He growled when he heard the click that signaled Meg had hung up the phone. Flinging his cell phone down onto the table, he fought against the instinct to run to her and make sure she was okay.

He and Meg had been together for almost as long as he could remember. They’d been attached at the hip when they were children, and they had made the transition from ‘just friends’ to ‘couple’ without him realizing it. He knew deep down that Azazel’s jokes about the two of them getting married someday weren’t jokes at all, but that the older man truly expected the two of them to wind up married. He spent almost every spare moment at Meg’s house, desperate to escape being trapped in his house with his pack of hormonal siblings. Somewhere along the way, he’d come to think of Meg’s house as home, come to think of Meg as family.

And now he was forbidden to enter her house for the second time in his life. The only other time Azazel had refused Castiel entrance into the house had been the first time Meg had gone into heat. Afterward, both of their families had taken them to be put on birth control together. His pills simply made him temporarily sterile; hers stopped her heats altogether and made it possible for her to function through those two weeks a year when her mating instinct went into overdrive and she was unable to think of anything else except for sex and babies.

Castiel sighed again and gathered up his books before heading up the stairs to his room so he could do his homework in peace. Once there, he threw his books onto the bed and opened his desk drawer to pull out the small, velvet box he’d hidden there.

He opened it to stare down at the engagement ring he’d bought for Meg. The small diamond glittered in the faint light, and he turned it slowly to watch the way it shone under the florescent bulb.

He knew that they were probably too young to make a formal commitment, but he didn’t care. They were both eighteen, graduating in just a few months, and he wanted that formal claim. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for people their age to pair up, either. Several of their friends were engaged, and at least two of Meg’s friends were expecting children.

Angrily, he slammed the box shut and stuffed it back into his drawer. He didn’t care that Meg was sick. What he cared about was that Azazel wouldn’t let him into the house, so he couldn’t propose to her that weekend like he’d planned. He would’ve had to alter his scenario a bit since she _was_ sick. Instead of taking her for a run in the woods and proposing to her over lunch, he had thought that he might bring her some soup and sit in bed with her all afternoon, watching the bad movies she enjoyed when she was ill before he pulled the ring out.

Grumbling, he started on his homework, thinking that next weekend might have to do instead.

.

The next day after school, Castiel went through his usual routine. He made it home before his siblings, dumped his books on the table, filled a glass with water, and took his birth control. Turning off his phone alarm, he raced upstairs and changed out of his school uniform. He pulled on a pair of jeans and the gray band t-shirt Meg had gotten him for Christmas before he went back down the stairs and rummaged through the kitchen for some soup, breaking his usual routine.

While the soup simmered on the stove he began separating his homework from the blank packets Meg’s teachers had given to him to give to her. Once the soup was done cooking he dumped it into a thermos, stuffed his cell phone in his pocket, and raced out the door with the papers, determined to see Meg.

He reached her house in less than five minutes and frowned when he saw that her father’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Shifting his thermos and homework to one hand, Castiel dug through his pocket and went through his keys, looking for the spare that Azazel had given him the year before during a bad fight with his family.

Castiel froze as soon as he stepped through the door, nostrils flaring at the wonderful smell that invaded the house. But his thoughts of following the smell were chased out of his head when he heard a pained moan coming from upstairs. Recognizing Meg’s voice, he threw his thermos and homework onto the table next to the door and raced up the stairs, his instincts demanding that he find whatever was hurting her and kill it.

He burst into her room and immediately stumbled backward, clutching the doorknob so hard he felt the lock digging into his palm. Meg, clad only in a small pair of underwear, lay on her side on the bed with her back facing the door. She moaned again, and Castiel recognized it as one of arousal instead of pain. The wonderful smell from downstairs was stronger in her bedroom, and suddenly he recognized it for what it was.

He watched her roll over on the bed so she was facedown, her arms wrapped around her pillow as she moaned again. The smell of her filled the small bedroom, and Castiel had to fight against the instinct to crawl onto the bed and settle himself against her body. Ignoring the way his cock twitched in response to her scent, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Meg? What happened?” he asked slowly. She froze on the bed and turned on her side to look at him through half-lidded eyes, her face flushed from her heat.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said.

“What happened to your pills?”

“Ran out,” she whispered. “Something happened with the insurance and we couldn’t get a refill. It’s fixed now, so dad’s getting them. But he’ll kill you if he finds you here when I’m like this. You know how territorial people get.”

Yes, he knew how territorial people got when their family members were in heat. Hell, the first time his sister, Anna, had gone through hers, his father had growled and snapped at anyone who so much as looked in the direction of her room. Never mind the fact that they were her brothers and they wouldn’t have touched her. The scent of a family member or mate in heat automatically made the males around her more territorial than usual, more likely to rip out someone’s throat for looking at their daughter or wife or girlfriend the wrong way.

“You should’ve told me. I could’ve helped, or…”

“You would’ve fucked me until we had to eat, and then done it again, and then done it again. You would’ve forgotten your pills and I’d be pregnant,” she panted. “You need to go before that happens.”

“You’re in pain,” he whined, unconsciously letting go of the doorknob and creeping toward the bed.

“You’re running on instinct,” Meg countered. “You need to get out before my dad comes home and kills you. He’d feel horrible if he did. He loves you like another son.”

He ignored her and climbed into the bed. She instinctually leaned into his touch as he ghosted his fingers over her bare stomach and down her legs. Castiel smiled when she shivered at the feeling of his cool hands gliding over her heated flesh and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. He gently sank his teeth into the spot where her neck and shoulder joined in a possessive bite and she relaxed in complete submission under him, surrendering to her body’s instincts.

“I don’t think we should talk about your father right now,” he whispered against her neck.

“I don’t wanna get pregnant and I don’t want you to die,” she protested weakly. Castiel shushed her and resumed his kissing and petting, hooking his fingers through the waistband of her panties.

“I took my pill today,” he told her. “If I’m counting right, and smelling right, this is your last day. It should be over in an hour, maybe two.”

“My father…”

“You’re my _mate,”_ he growled. “Your father can’t do anything about that. We belong to each other.”

Any other protests died in her throat when he slipped his fingers into her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her with a growl. He returned her forceful kiss with equal enthusiasm, using his hands to part her legs and settle himself between them. She gasped happily when he rutted himself against her, fighting against his body’s instincts to roll her onto her hands and knees and take her fast and hard so he could knot her and give her a baby.

But Meg seemed to have other ideas. Her submission faded and she tore at his clothes, nearly ripping his t-shirt from his body in her haste to feel his skin against hers. He pulled himself away from her lips long enough to tug the t-shirt over his head and immediately attacked her neck, gripping her with his teeth until she once again relaxed under him.

She whimpered and pawed weakly at his pants, rolling her hips up into his bulge in a vain attempt to create friction between her thighs. “Cas, please. I need it. It’s been so bad. I need you.”

He ignored her and kissed his way down her body, moving closer to the delicious smell pouring off of her. She moaned in pleasure when he pressed his face to the triangle of hair between her thighs and inhaled before closing his mouth over her flesh. He smiled against her when she writhed and whimpered under him, quietly begging him under her breath to never stop.

His world narrowed to the taste and smell of her and everything else in the room became blurred. Even her voice became white noise as he focused on her flesh, thrusting his tongue in and out of her and grazing his lips over her clit. The sound of his own blood rushed through his ears, and he could barely hear her quiet, breathy pleas. All he heard was his own blood and the sound of her heavy breathing, accompanied by a quiet _ohgod, Cas, please. So good. Love you. Fuck me. Knot me._

Still, he kept his head between her thighs, pausing only when she threaded her hands through his hair and pulled. Meg seemed torn between wanting him to stop and keeping him where he was, pulling his head away one second and pushing it back into position the next. He took her wrists and pinned them to her side, grunting slightly in pain when Meg squeezed his head with her thighs in protest.

“Patience,” he mumbled, turning to sink his teeth into the soft flesh on her inner thigh. She gasped, half in pain and half in pleasure, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Castiel suddenly found himself on his back with Meg on top of him, her bare body keeping him pinned to the off-white sheets as she lavished attention on his body with the same force that he had on hers.

“No more patience,” she told him. Meg closed her mouth over the spot where his neck and shoulder joined and bit him, sinking her teeth harder into his skin than he had into hers. This time he was the one who relaxed in submission under her, and he stayed limp against the sheet as her hands swiftly undid his belt and pulled his jeans down past his thighs. He automatically put his hands on her hips to help guide her, muscle memory taking over from the dozens of times they’d fucked with her on top.

His scent hit her again and Castiel growled unconsciously, his submission gone. He sat up and tried to push Meg onto her back. She snarled and shoved him, raking her nails down his chest as they growled and bit and clawed at each other. Castiel felt logic leave him as instinct took over, human thoughts fleeing from his mind as his animalistic side rose to the surface. He could feel blood on his back from Meg’s fingernails, could smell it in the air as it mixed with the smell of her arousal pouring off of her.

Meg snarled at him again and wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to flip them over when he finally pushed her onto her back. Castiel roughly pulled her legs away, rolled Meg onto her stomach, and pulled her up onto her knees in front of him. Her snarl turned into a quiet, needy moan when he clamped his mouth around his earlier bite mark and roughly slid into her, her over-sensitive body giving no resistance.

Castiel gripped her skin hard enough to bruise as he slammed his hips against her, rocking the bed under them. The headboard pounded against the wall with the force of his thrusts as Meg bounced under him, unable to focus enough to try to match his pace. Instead she submitted completely and wrapped her hands around the bars of her headboard. He growled against her heated flesh and pressed his teeth harder against her skin until he tasted blood and heard her moan in pleasure.

The smell of sex mixed with the smell of blood and her heat in the air, adding to the animalistic feel of their coupling. His thoughts clouded as he felt his knot begin to swell, and his mind narrowed to the smell and feel of Meg, the way her soft, willing body fit perfectly under his and how she sounded as he moved within her.

“Cas, _please,”_ she breathed, moving one of her hands away from the headboard to tangle it in his hair. “Knot me. Knot me and put a baby in me. _Please.”_

He knew in the back of his mind that it was just her heat talking, that Meg didn’t really want a child at this point in their life, but he didn’t care. He still felt his knot swelling at her words and they only made him move faster, desperate to give her what she wanted.

Castiel rolled them over onto their sides as soon as he knotted her, keeping his teeth buried in the meat of her shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm tore through his body, unable to focus on anything except the feeling of Meg shuddering and clenching around him as she came on his knot. Their mingled scents blocked out anything else in the room, and through his haze Castiel only thought one thing.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He opened his eyes and drew away from Meg when she finally stilled, gently licking the wound he had left on her shoulder. She shivered slightly but allowed him to wrap his arms around her as he nuzzled the back of her neck and pressed quick, gentle kisses to her cooling flesh.

“Cuddly bastard,” she murmured. She returned his affection anyway, shifting slightly so she could nudge his cheek with her nose. He groaned at the change in position and gently moved her so she was once again lying on her side.

“You like that I’m cuddly.” Castiel moved her hair aside and gently kissed her bite mark again. “I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Remember what they said in Health? Heat can be a bit overwhelming for both parties.” Meg sighed happily and relaxed against the sheets. “I liked it, anyway.”

Castiel shifted, testing to see if his knot had gone down enough for them to separate. Meg winced in displeasure and he stilled. “Do you feel better, at least?”

“Much,” she answered sleepily. “All I want is a nap and maybe some food.”

“I brought you chicken noodle soup.” He smiled and kissed the side of her face when she frowned at him in confusion. “I thought you were sick.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Meg allowing Castiel to lavish attention on her as he possessively ran his hands over her bare skin and resumed nuzzling and kissing her neck and shoulders. Humming in pleasure, she sank back into his touch and whined softly.

She let out a small whimper when he pulled out of her and reached for the blanket at the end of the bed. He kicked off his pants before he pulled it over both of them and wrapped his arms back around her.

“I should’ve brought the ring,” he mused. Meg spun around in his arms and frowned at him.

“What did you say?”

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I was going to propose this weekend before all this happened.”

Suddenly he found himself on his back with Meg on top of him, her face less than an inch from his. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

Meg smiled. “We’re too young, you idiot.” She leaned down and kissed him happily before he could reply, her smile remaining on her face when she pulled away.

“Lots of people pair up at our age,” he pointed out.

“I didn’t say no, Cas.”

He kissed her this time, roughly gripping her face in his hands. She moaned against his mouth and he felt his cock twitch in response to the noise.

“Already?”

“I can still smell it,” he whispered. “We should open a window, maybe air the room out…”

Meg pushed the blanket away and sat up, bracing her hands on his chest, a smirk blooming on her face. “Or we could celebrate our engagement.”

He gripped her hips, fixing his fingers over the bruises he’d left on her. “I’ll bring your ring tomorrow.”

She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his nose. “You better.”

 

 

 


End file.
